


The Grave that Lies in My Path

by Miss_AnnaChan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AnnaChan/pseuds/Miss_AnnaChan
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS!!How do you strike down the one you love?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Grave that Lies in My Path

Staring at the end of my sword, I knew that I should be afraid.Lady Eldegard kneeled on the opposing side, ready for me to claim her life.“It looks as though my path will end here,” she gasped, her body slumped in defeat.“My teacher,” she paused to cough up blood from her wounds.“...claim your victory.”

Each word left her mouth as though it caused her pain.It caused me pain too.I led the Black Eagles at the mock battle on Grounder Field.We fought side by side never having to worry about watching our back because we had each other.We had tea in the courtyard.She held me as I grieved over the death of my father.Why did it have to come to this?I held the Sword of the Creator erect in front of me, strengthening my grip on the relic.I meant to raise it up but I lacked the will to do so and Edelgard could see it.

“Strike me down!You must!Even now across this land people are killing each other.If you do not act now this conflict will go on forever.”She looked me in the eyes and all I saw was the life I would never have with her.I wanted to drop my blade and fall to my knees and embrace her. 

“Your path lies across my grave.It is time for you to find the courage to walk it.” Even close to her death, she was giving me a pep talk.It reminded me of when she dragged me out of bed after a month of grieving alone.She was done watching me wither away in my own sadness.

_“Get up!” Edelgard commanded as she threw the covers back that covered my broken body.Everything hurt and I had no intentions of ever getting up.She continued to speak, trying to motivate me to get up but it only sounded like she talking to me when my head was underwater.Every word was muted or distorted.Through the darkness that I was fighting I heard, “We need you, Professor.”I burrowed my face farther into the pillows to avoid the light hitting my eyes which had grown accustomed to the dark._

_“I need you,” she managed to choke out.I turned to look at her face which had hints of pink across her cheeks.Her piercing eyes looked away towards a dark corner in the room where she could hide.She looked so vulnerable and I wanted to protect her._

_I sat up, feeling as though I had risen from the dead.Every muscle in my body seemed to groan like a rusted machine.I reached for her hand and enclosed my fingers around her delicate ones.With a gentle force, I pulled her towards me and she moved to my side.Edelgard laid down next to me on my bed and I moved a hand up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.She closed her eyes at the warmth of my touch across her face and she took my hand in hers to keep it in place on her cheek._

“If i must fall, let it be by your hand.”Tears welled in my eyes threatening to roll down my cheeks that she had once caressed.I felt one of my legs buckling, but forced it to stand by shifting my weight to the other side.This isn’t what I wanted.Why did she have to betray me?She had been working with the people that killed my father and she lied to my face about it.Had anything between us been real?The feelings of betrayal hurt worse than losing my own family.My arms managed to raise my sword over my head.

“I wanted to walk with you,” the sword fell followed with Edelgard’s lifeless body.I dropped to my knees crying out as if someone had struck me too.I heard other’s calling my name but it was all just echoes in the dark.I crawled forward, my body and soul threatening to break into pieces with grief.I pulled Edelgard’s body close to mine and buried my face in her hair hoping that the Goddess would take me too.


End file.
